Often time motorists are unable to recognize when other motorists are backing up, due to malfunctioning reverse lights or blown bulbs or fuse. An additional reverse alert signal light would be very beneficial to the operator of the reversing vehicle, for other motorists and other people in the vicinity of the vehicle. A method for pair of reverse lights to let others know that a driver is reversing has been addressed in more than one prior patent. However, those prior patents are for a constantly lit lighting signal. These current reverse signaling designs and functions are believed to be very beneficial, because they are currently in use today by auto makers around the world, but need enhancement. One of the current invention that utilizes lighting as a signal for reversing is represented by U.S. Pat. No. D323900 delivers a continuous illumination of lights from the rear of an automobile during reversing of the vehicle. Another one of those reverse light invention and patent represented by U.S. Pat. No. D305692 provides a combination of lights illuminating continuously from the rear of the automobile during the reversing of the vehicle.
There are also other audible reverse signals also and two of those patents which use audible technologies are represented by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,415 and 3,343,123. Both of the stated patent references are very different from the present invention technology, which utilizes the existing reverse and four-way flasher light circuit as a means of providing additional signaling when a vehicle is backing up.